ice
by mangagirl360
Summary: A suspenseful SoMa fic with lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

_Did he even realize it's my birthday? _Maka thought to herself walking to her room to find a book to read. Soul talked to kid his voice low so Maka wouldn't hear the surprise party plans. "Ok you have the place ready right?" Soul asked "Yeah, all we need is Maka and the cake." "I thought Black*Star was getting the cake?!" Soul replied "No he's not even here, hes on a mission so he couldn't make it." "Crap, ok i'll go get the cake and bring it over, then I bring Maka over at 5:00 right?" "Yeah, see ya in a few." Soul ended the call and walked to Maka's door. "I'm gonna go run some errands, be back soon." "Ok" Maka replied.

Soul grabbed his jacket and ran out. He arrived at the store and picked out a cake with white icing and various chocolate strawberries on and around it. He secured the cake on his bike and headed to kid's mansion. Soul dropped off the cake and headed to get lunch for them while Maka sat in her room reading. Soul walked in the door a half hour later and set their lunch on the table. "Oi Maka, I have lunch." Soul called "Coming." Maka said putting her book down and walking to the living room.

Maka sat down and ate her sandwich as Soul devoured his. She could tell by the wrapping that the sandwich was from her favorite restaurant. Maybe he did remember. Soul finished first and discarded the wrapping along with the bag in the trashcan and sat down on the couch. Maka finished and joined him turning on the TV. They watched anime until about 4:25. "Maka go get dressed." Soul said standing up. "What for?" Maka asked looking up. "Its a surprise." Soul said winking as he turned and walked into his room to change. Maka walked to her room and threw on her usual skirt and coat. Soul met her outside wearing his favorite headband and jacket. "Ready?" Soul asked grabbing his keys. Maka nodded following him out and locking the apartment behind her.

They arrived at kid's house just on time, when the pair walked in the others surprised Maka with noise makers and party poppers. She smiled broadly as they said happy birthday and Black*Star dropped from the rafters welcoming her loudly as usual. Maka socialized with the others as Crona and Soul slipped away to get the cake. They brought it out and everybody had fun dancing and eating cake, Crona even danced a little bit.

It was about 9:00 when the party ended and everybody left, Maka walked in the apartment first and flopped over on the couch as Soul walked in and sat beside her. "I hope you're not too tired cause I have another surprise." Soul said grinning. Maka watched him as he went to the small closet in the hall and pulled out his black hockey skates. "You better put something warm on." he said grabbing his black coat. Maka smiled. "I didn't know you skated." Maka said standing up and walking to her room to put on warm clothes and grab her skates.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka came out of her room wearing black leggings with a frilly red skirt, and a black jacket. She held her white figure skates in her left hand and her red ear muffs in her right. "Cool outfit." Soul said grinning. They both hopped on his motorcycle and headed to the frozen pond Soul and Black*Star found while messing around in the woods.

They arrived at the pond and Soul helped Maka lace her skates. "You sure the ice can hold us?" Maka asked as he stepped onto the ice testing it's thickness and making sure it would hold them, it seemed fine so he called Maka over. "Yeah but if it starts cracking get off." Soul said. She cautiously glided over to him. "Hehe bet ya cant catch me." Maka said skating away from her partner who grinned and skated after her. They glided around the ice, Maka teasing him with tricks and twirls until he finall gave up. "You win." he said sliding to a stop next to her. He then reached out and tagged her gliding away at top speed. "Got you!" Soul called over his shoulder as Maka chased him. "No fair." Maka said cutting him off and tagging him back. This continued for about an hour until they called a truce and sat down in the snow panting.

"Best birthday ever?" Soul asked looking up at Maka, his hair blended in with the snow making Soul look like he was bald, Maka giggled. "Best birthday ever! baldy." Maka said still giggling. Soul looked at her confused and then turned to see his hair blending with the snow, he chuckled and sat up shaking the snow out of his hair. They somehow got on the topic of horror stories in their conversation and took turns telling them. It was Soul's turn to tell one.

"There was once a boy and he got trapped in ice... Fin." Soul said dramatically as Maka laughed at how lame it was Soul laughed too. "If you keep laughing at my scary stories I might have to freeze you." Soul said as he threw a snowball at Maka. Maka wiped the snow off her face and grabbed a giant clump of snow and tackling Soul dropping it on his face, she sat on top of him claiming her victory. "Oh it's on now." Soul said sitting up ans tackling his meister to the ground shoving her head into the snow. Maka laughed as a clump of snow dropped off a tree and smacked Soul in the head. Soul lay next to her rubbing the spot where he had been air-striked.

"Tag!" Maka said touching Soul's arm and running to the ice. Soul got up and ran after her. They glided around the small chasing each other and playing like they were kids again, neither of them wanting to leave that small pond.

Soul came up beside Maka reaching out and grabbing her waist sending them both spinning into the center of the pond, they slowed still turning as Soul wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into a tight embrace, Maka rested her head on his shoulder closing her eyes and leaning into his chest.

Soul had started noticing different emotions in her wavelegnth about a week ago, love, and affection. When he asked her if she had a crush she blushed and said no, Soul had wondered if his feelings about his meister were finally being returned. His suspicions were confirmed when he found her diary later that week. Soul had always felt love for his meister, he had waited years for those feelings to be returned... this was it.

Maka looked up into his dark ruby eyes wondering how a cool guy like Soul could ever love a nerd like her. Soul saw the doubt ans disbelief in her eyes as they slowly twirled. Soul dropped his head down his lips hovering over her's, he closed his eyes leaning in to close the space between them.

*CRACK*

**(And the suspense begins! next chapter coming out tomorrow! leave reviews and stuff and also if you liked this check out my other stuff and please review!)**


	3. Chapter 3

Soul pushed Maka back and looked around his eyes finally resting on hers. "Get off the ice Maka." Soul said as Maka started to glide towards the shore. Soul did the same making sure not to go near her to spread their weight on the cracking ice. *Crack* Soul looked at the ice near his meister and saw it fracturing and cracking under her. "MAKA!" Soul screamed as the cracks under her opened allowing gravity to pull her into the freezing water. Soul lost all control diving in after her. The last think Maka saw before blacking out from shock and the ice cold water was Soul's bright red eyes and white hair as he swam down to her despite the icy water.

Soul pulled Maka out of the water holding her and running to the bike. It was all his fault, he should have been more careful. He had to get her back before she got hypothermia. The cold air stung his soaking body but he didn't care all that mattered was his meister. Soul set Maka on his bike before jumping on and speeding towards their apartment. They reached the apartment about fifteen minuets later, Soul kicked open the door and set Maka down on the couch before running to the closet to grab towels and blankets. Soul stopped in Maka's room and grabbed a pair of PJ's. He returned to the shivering unconscious meister. Soul peeled the wet clothes off Maka being careful not to look at her, he slipped on the dry clothes and dried her hair letting it down. He wrapped her in a blanket and turned up the heat in the living room before returning to her side.

Maka slowly opened her emerald eyes and began to regain her senses. She felt something cold on her left hand, she looked over so see a shivering, shaking Soul. "S-soul?" Maka asked as Soul snapped up his head feeling relived that she was okay. "Soul you're shivering Maka said sitting up and holding his hand. "How long have you been sitting there in those wet clothes?" Maka said worried. "I d-dunno an hour m-maybe." Soul said between shivers. Maka's eyes widened "Soul..." She got up and ran to the bathroom to grab a towel. Soul to cold to move watched her scurry off. She quickly returned and sat down next to her weapon. Soul saw the worry in her eyes as she reached over pulling off his jacket ans shirt along with it. She touched the soft towel to his muscular chest, him off. She ran the soft fabric through his white hair. Before Soul could protest she pulled off his soaked jeans and pulled him into the still warm blankets.

They sat on the couch. Feeling started to return to Soul's limbs as Maka wrapped them up with the soft comforters. Soul could feel the heat warming his freezing body as Maka touched his cold flesh, her warm hands bringing the feeling back all over his body. "M-maka..." Soul said softly putting his head on her shoulder. Maka wrapped her arms around his strong body, running her hands through his soft hair. Soul put his head into her neck inhaling the sweet scent of strawberries on her hair.

Soul's heart swelled as Maka shifted onto his lap wrapping her arms around his neck and letting her head rest on his strong chest. Soul wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer and squeezing tightly. "Ugh... Soul... can't breathe." Maka said "Uh sorry." Soul said loosening his grip and blushing remembering he was only in his boxers. Maka reached over and grabbed the remote turning on the TV and flipping through the channels until she found their favorite show, CSI. They sat there watching wrapped in each others arms feeling each other's warm skin.

Soul's eyelids grew heavy and his head drooped into Maka's neck. Maka's breath hitched as she felt his soft lips on her neck. "I-love you..." Soul mumbled in his sleep. "I love you too Soul-kun." Maka whispered as she kissed his cheek and resting her head on his shoulder drifting off to sleep.

**(Hi Hi Hi! please review! next chapter coming out soon. (Disclaimer: I do Not own soul eater or CSI or this would have happened in the anime a loooooonnngg time ago.) **


	4. Chapter 4

Soul flicked his eyes open groggily, it was morning. He looked around, he was laying on the couch, he felt something warm next to him. He looked over to find his meister sleeping peacefully, her lips slightly parted, her long blonde hair snaking around the soft pillow they shared. Soul's red eyes widened as he remembered the previous night, he smiled looking into the Maka's adorable face.

Soul slowly wrapped his arms around the sleeping shinigami, touching his forehead to hers he closed his eyes intoxicated, almost drunk off the feeling of her soft skin against his.

Maka felt the sudden warmth surrounding her, she opened her eyes to find Soul, her partner, her first love's face inches away from hers. She nestled closer into his bare skin, resting her hands on his muscular chest, she leaned into him feeling his warmth banish any slight feeling of cold from her body.

Soul felt her nestling closer to him. he opened his eyes slowly to find her emerald orbs focused on him.

A light pink dusted his cheeks as he leaned closer to her, half lidded eyes closing as his soft lips met hers. Maka's eyes widened for a split second before closing as she leaned into his soft lips. Soul's heartbeat quickened as he slowly licked her bottom lip, she parted her lips letting him in. Soul's eyes rolled back behind his eyelids, blush deepening as he probed her mouth playing with her tongue, he was drunk off Maka's sweet lips.

Soul pulled away, coming up for air. They breathed heavily, hearts beating like drums as the pair lay there eyes closed, addicted to each other never wanting to leave that moment.

"I love you Soul."  
"I love you Maka."

They said in unison opening their eyes and giggling.

Sleep taking over them, they fell asleep tangled up in each other, they conquered the cold, banishing it to the outside world. Nothing would ever pull them apart, the bond between them was unbreakable. Neither of them ever wanting to leave the other they lay there.

The End

**(ok well there it is guys yet another SoMa fic. :D Im going to be writing more variety of things, and maybe some yaoi ;D anyways if you liked this be sure to check out my other fics and ill see ya in the next story.)**


End file.
